dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-1198)
| Relatives = Jor-El (father, deceased) Lara Lor-Van (mother, deceased) Unnamed adoptive grandfather (deceased) Darkseid (adoptive father) Kalibak (foster brother, deceased) Orion (foster brother) Big Barda (wife) | Universe = Earth-1198 | BaseOfOperations = Apokolips | Quotation = Once and for all----I'm not your son. | QuoteSource = Superman: Dark Side Vol 1 3 | Speaker = Superman | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Since he was raised in a lightless, dark planet, Kal-El possessed a very pale and anemic-looking skin. | Citizenship = Apokoliptian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Savior, previously Warrior. | Education = | Origin = Raised by Darkseid as Apokolips' ultimate weapon. | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton | Creators = John Francis Moore; Kieron Dwyer | First = Superman: Dark Side Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Kal-El is the last survivor of the planet Krypton who was raised in Apokolips under the rule of Darkseid. His father Jor-El realized that the planet was on the brink of destruction, so he placed his son in a spaceship to escape certain death. Rocketed to Earth, the space ship was intercepted by Metron who gave the child to Darkseid, raising him as his son to became the most powerful warrior of Apokolips. Finally revealed, the Superman quickly defeated Kalibak and became the new champion of Apokolips, gaining fame across the planet. His true mission at hand, Kal-El led a battalion against the God planet New Genesis in order to plant the Omega Warhead in the heart of the planet, finally destroying the home of the New Gods. As the planet died, Kal-El approached the Highfather who revealed him the truth about his origin and The Source's prophecy for him, ultimately transporting him to Earth. He fell on the planet and nearly drowned to death by his heavy armor, forcing him to remove it before falling unconscious and being saved by a woman called Lane. Confused, Kal started to wonder where he was when Ms. Lane abandoned him to his luck, unaware that he followed her and unexpectedly saved her from a mob group. He was taken into custody but managed to escape with his newfound strength, wandering alone until coming across a man called Bibbo and a kid called Jimmy who gave him a helping hand. After he saved a group of people from a building destroyed by a battle between New Gods, Kal realized that their war was brought to Earth, coming across with Lois Lane once more before encountering the surviving New Gods. As they were about to destroy him for retribution, Barda's arrival saved Kal from the Genesisians who retreated soon after, with Barda ordering Kal to return to Apokolips, reluctantly agreeing. As he looked for his armor, Kal and Barda were ambushed by human soldiers using New God technology to successfully lead him into a trap, transporting him to Lex Luthor and Scott Free who immobilized him and were about to experiment on him when Darkseid arrived to take him back to Apokolips. Deesad was decoding the Anti-Life Equation from him when Darkseid told Kal the truth about his purpose, but Kal nonetheless defied him and his father before Desaad finally completed the Anti-Life Equation for Darkseid, now ready to invade Earth. Fortunately, Kal managed to escape Desaad's grasp and returned to Earth thanks to Barda's help, but his arrival was nearly in vain since Apokolips already took over the entire planet. Thus the New Gods joined forces with Kal and the remaining humans with freewill as a last effort to defeat Darkseid, a nearly futile effort until Orion joined the fight and equalled the odds between the two sides. But Darkseid was too strong, easily defeating both Superman and Orion until Scott Free returned to aid them with his new knowledge. Lightray gave Superman a portion of his power for him to stand and fight again, but was fatally wounded before he ultimately gave Superman the last of his life force to finally defeat Darkseid once and for all. With the war over, Kal and Orion were unsure of what to do now, but Scott told them that their journeys were just beginning before bidding them farewell, with both warriors deciding to find new paths. Kal returned to Apokolips to dismantle the battle-torn war machine and started to rebuild the planet into a free world, releasing the lowlies from Darkseid's previous tyranny and terraforming the surface into life-giving land. With Barda at his side, Superman became the new peaceful ruler of Apokolips, and once their work is done they will reseed New Genesis. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Kal-El was trained in the art of combat by Darkseid himself. Being capable of fending off against multiple opponents simultaneously. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Apokoliptian Armor: This armor acts as conduct wich draws geothermal energy from the heart of Apokolips, effectively fueling Kal-El's Kryptonian metabolism which grants him an immense array of abilities. ** : It gave Kal-El enough strength to easily defeat and kill Kalibak. ** ** : It could endure the overwhelming heat of the fire pit. ** : It could reach the core of New Genesis from the planet's atmosphere in a few seconds. ** The armor, however, becomes completely ineffective if driven away from Apokolips' orbit, rendering Kal-El powerless. * Mother Box: Kal-El received the Mother Box of a fallen New God, immediately gaining illumination and serenity from the God computer. The Mother Box recognized Kal's fate and decided to protect him, managing to shield him from even Orion's Astro-Force. ** Enhanced Armor: When the Genesisian Mother Box merged with his Apokoliptian Armor, it received additional properties that the Armor alone didn't possess. It should be noticed that the armor retained this modifications even after the Mother Box's destruction. *** : The armor gained the ability to absorb Kal-El's previously absorbed solar radiation (or any identical power source) in order to be functional while away of Apokolips and to amplify it's already existing attributes in order to give it's wearer even greater abilities. **** Enhanced Strength: It gave Kal-El enough strength to overwhelm and defeat the likes of Darkseid. **** Complete Invulnerability: He could withstand the full force of Darkseid's Omega Beams without any harm. | Transportation = * Boom Tube | Weapons = * Apokoliptian Sword * Omega Warhead: A bomb designed by Darkseid which carries a payload of pure Omega Force, it has enough power to destroy an entire planet. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Superman: Dark Side | Wikipedia = Superman: Dark Side | Links = }} Category:1998 Character Debuts Category:Superman